


Father unlike Daughter

by ratdraco



Series: Harry Potter Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratdraco/pseuds/ratdraco
Summary: “I am not like my father. I love him but just because we share the same blood doesn’t mean I’ll turn out like him.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Father unlike Daughter

“Who’s that?” 

A girl with light brown, short wavy hair walked into the Great Hall, a frown on her face. Hermione looked up from her book, “Oh. That’s Blair Crouch. Nobody ever talks to her.” She explained, narrowing her eyes at Ron, who was eating again. “And why is that?” Harry stared at Blair with a curious look on his face. 

“Because her father is Bartemius Crouch Jr.” Hermione leaned over to Harry, “He was a death eater.” She whispered. “Like Voldemort’s followers?” Harry whispered back. “Yeah. People are scared of her. I mean if she really were evil, wouldn’t she be in Slytherin?” Ron raised an eyebrow. 

“I could’ve been in Slytherin you know.” Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go talk to Blair. She doesn’t seem to have any friends. Plus she’s in our house, we need to get along with her if we’re going to be in the same house.” Hermione nodded in agreement as Harry stood up from his table and walked over to the girl. 

“Hey. Blair.” Harry nervously said, watching the girl turn to look at him. “Oh! Harry...” Blair looked away, her face starting to get hot. “Is there something you needed?” She looked back at him. 

Harry gulped, “Yeah. I was wondering if you...wanted to sit with me and my friends?” He pointed back towards Hermione and Ron, who both waved. Blair’s face lit up, “R-Really? Yes, That’d be great.” She nodded, following Harry to the others. 

“Hey! I’m Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasley. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Blair.” Hermione shook her hand and gave her a smile. Blair looked at them with confusion in her eyes, “Why are you guys being nice to me? You do know that my father is...” She looked around and then whispered, “a death eater.” 

“We know. But we don’t care.” Harry gestured her to sit down, to which she did. 

It had been the first time in years since she smiled. 

~~~

Blair walked into the Gryffindor common room with a few cuts on her face. There stood Harry, who looked like he’d been waiting for her. He immediately pulled her into the boy’s dormitory. 

“Harry. I’m not allowed to be in here.” Blair muttered, Harry ignoring her. He sat her down on his bed, “What happened?” He gave her a worried look. “I...just got a little scratch. It’s no biggie. I’d like to lay down now. Is that okay?” Blair looked up at him. Harry nodded, “Fine.” 

The girl then stood up and walked out without another word. 

~~~

A few more cuts on her face made Harry even more worried. “I wonder if she’s being attacked. Her father is a death eater. They’ll obviously want to attack her because of that.” Hermione frowned. “I was skeptical of her at first but now I think she’s cool. Why don’t people see that?” Ron stuffed his face with food. 

“They don’t care. They want an excuse to hurt someone. And Blair is that excuse.” Harry clenched his fists, “I hate watching her show up with cuts on her face.” Hermione exchanged looks, “We definitely agree. But Harry...Do you...like Blair...like more than a friend...?” Ron asked the boy. 

Harry’s face turned red, “That’s really not something we should be discussing now.” He tried to dismiss the subject. “No, Harry. We’re talking about this because we think that she..likes you as well.” Hermione explained. 

“That’s impossible. She’s pretty, and smart and amazing and I’m just the ‘chosen one’. She deserves better.” Harry said with doubt in his voice. “Yet She wants you. She likes you for you. Ask her out. I think she’s been feeling down lately, it would definitely cheer her up.” Hermione gestured towards the doors as Blair walked into the Great Hall.

“Honestly Harry. Just ask her out.” Hermione pushed him towards Blair, who walked over with a smile. “Hey you guys. What’s up?” She looked at all of them. Harry nervously waved, “Hey. Um, Blair...I was wondering if you wanted to...go out sometime..Like on a date?” He gulped. 

Blair looked at him in surprise, before smiling, “Um! Yes, Sure! I’d love to.” She blushed, a sheepish look on her face. “Cool! Great. Brilliant, So...Meet me after classes in the Common Room?” Harry almost let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah! See you.” Blair waved and walked away. 

“Harry’s got a date!” Ron playfully punched Harry’s shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed, “And she’s going on a date with you because she actually likes you.” She smiled. 

~~~

Blair stood in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was excited, she’d never gone on a date before. Now, library dates didn’t sound exciting to some people but Blair loved reading and she liked Harry so it’s okay. 

“Hi! Blair, How long were you waiting for? I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” Harry walked into the common room. 

“I just came in here about five minutes ago. You didn’t make me wait.” Blair reassured him with a small smile, “I’m actually glad. You gave me time to prepare myself.” She shyly said. “So, To the library?” She held out her hand. 

“Right! Let’s go.” Harry grabbed her hand and led her out of the common room. They walked down the corridor and then found the library. The two walked inside. “I really like reading.” She sheepishly said, walking over to the bookshelves. Harry noticed a few bruises on her body and raised an eyebrow, “Blair. Mind explaining to me why you have those bruises on you? And don’t bother using an excuse on me. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Oh alright.” Blair leaned against the bookshelf, “I’ve got into a few fights. But it’s okay. I come out alive don’t I?” She took out a book and flipped through its pages. 

“That doesn’t make it okay. People don’t like you because of your father. It’s the same thing as people not liking Hermione for not being a pure-blood. It’s not as bad but it’s similar. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Harry took the book from her hands and put it back in its slot. 

“I could care less about what they think of me.” Blair crossed her arms. “I mean, I love him but I’m nothing like my father. Just because we share the same blood doesn’t mean I’ll turn out like him.” She shrugged. 

Harry watched her for a moment, “Tell me. Who did it to you? I’m not going to do anything bad.” He said right before she could open her mouth, “I just want to know.” 

“I...don’t exactly know.” She admitted, “Look, I don’t really want to talk about this. This is a date isn’t it? Let’s have fun and deal with it later?” She walked over to a few more bookshelves. “Right. You’re right. Sorry.” Harry followed her, “I’ve never really been on a date before..” 

“It’s okay. Me neither. You’re my first.” Blair smiled, grabbing a few books and taking a seat, Harry doing the same. Harry sat across from her. 

~~~ 

“Merlin, I hate Malfoy.” Harry grumbled. “Same. But sometimes he can be funny.” Blair laughed. They stood in the common room. 

“Oh...So I guess this is it.” Blair said with disappointment in her voice. “We can do this again though, right?” She looked up at him. Harry nodded, “Of course. I’d...do it again with you.” He smiled nervously. 

Blair leaned over and pressed her lips against his for a slight moment, before pulling away, “Night!” She ran up the stairs to her dorm room, leaving him alone. Harry stood there in shock, “Woah..” 

~~~

“Harry! Blair’s in the hospital wing!” Hermione ran towards the boy, a worried look on her face. Harry immediately stood up, “Why?” He worriedly said. 

“She was attacked. Not sure who. She doesn’t know. But she has a broken arm. C’mon. Let’s go.” Hermione quickly said and ran off, Harry quickly following her. They ran inside the hospital wing, finding Blair on a hospital bed. 

“Oh, Hey.” Blair tried to sit up, wincing in pain as she did. Harry walked over to her and laid her down, “Don’t move. You’ll hurt yourself.” He muttered, kneeling down beside her bed.

Blair hummed and turned her head to look at them, “Before you ask me if I’m okay or not, yes. I’m fine. Just a broken bone. It’ll heal.” She smiled, “Don’t worry over small things you two.”

“You’re asking too much of us, Blair.” Hermione sat down beside her bed. “I do hope it heals quickly. That’s your writing hand, isn’t it?” She sighed as Blair nodded, “Yep. Looks like you won’t be writing for a while.” 

“I like to think that it’s a good thing.” Blair hummed thoughtfully, before staring at the ceiling. “Harry.” She rolled over to the other side of the bed, leaving space for him. Harry immediately understood, laying down on the empty space. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Hermione teased before walking out. 

Blair looked at Harry, “I just want to lay here with you, if that’s okay.” She waited for his answer. “That’s fine. I don’t mind watching you.” Harry smiled. 

The two laid on the bed before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Plus, Harry refused to leave her by herself.


End file.
